legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Thrax (Power Rangers)
Thrax is a major villain of Power Rangers Operation Overdrive and the main antagonist of the HyperRPG tabletop RPG series Power Rangers Hyperforce. He is portrayed by Glen Levy. In Hyperforce, he is portrayed by Malika Lim, as with most of the game's NPCs. Description The Sentinel Knight imprisoned Thrax into a space dumpster on the Moon (which may have happened between In Space and Operation Overdrive, or at least prior to the finale of the former). But one day Thrax was strong enough to break the dumpster and free himself. He is the son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. He inherited his father's staff, (but it is unknown how he got his father's staff as it was supposed to be destroyed during "Countdown to Destruction" when his father and mother turned good) most of his physical appearance and similar powers. He was also after the Corona Aurora, he was imprisoned by the Sentinel Knight in a space dumpster on the moon just like his mother. As the Knight grew weaker, he grew stronger and escaped from the dumpster. Thrax was angry at his parents for becoming good and wanted to restore their evil legacy. It is unknown when Thrax was born, though it is possible that he was conceived during the events of Zeo and was born during Turbo, explaining Rita and Zedd's absence from that season. Alternate theories have Thrax being born from an illicit affair between Rita and Zedd over ten thousand years ago, prior to Rita's imprisonment. Conjecture has Thrax aging quickly, perhaps due to a genetic quirk of his lineage in order to accommodate his being an adult during Operation Overdrive. It is likewise unclear when Thrax was sealed, given that he was done so by an embodied Sentinel Knight, who was only active in such a form thousands of years ago, but was likely only born within a decade of the episode. That Thrax was either not involved in the events of "Countdown to Destruction" or had already been sealed by the time Zordon's wave was released seems logical. He recruits the other villains such as Flurious, Moltor, Kamdor, Miratrix, and the Fearcats, Mig and Benglo,to defeat the Overdrive Rangers. Though each faction was reluctant at first, they joined together and managed to easily overpower all six Overdrive Rangers, after words they sever the Rangers' link to the Morphing Grid, to keep the Rangers busise, he creates a dragon-like vulture monster called Vulturus. When the Sentinel Knight restored the power of five veteran Rangers and made them a team, Thrax sought a mystical sword called Excelsior to destroy the knight. However, because of his evil nature, Thrax was unable to claim the sword. He left in a rampage and proved to be a strong fighter overcoming the Defender Vest. In his final hour, he led the four factions into battle with the veteran and Overdrive Rangers. He battled Adam and nearly defeated him. However, he was ultimately destroyed by the reborn Sentinel Knight using the Power Kick Attack. The other villains retreated and broke their alliance to continue their rivalry. Gallery Thrax2.jpg Thrax.jpg Category:Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Power Rangers universe Category:Humanoid Category:Aliens Category:Son of Villain Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Non Humans Category:Teleporters Category:Staff Users Category:Magi-Tech Users Category:The New Inferno Clan Category:Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Tokusatsu Category:Deceased Characters Category:Giygasians Category:Sorcerers